The new knight
by crazy-stalker
Summary: Angie became a knight, and Angie is a bad influince for little Shun. Will Ikki stop Shun from doing crazy things with me
1. Sinna's anouncement

Princess Sienna told the knight to meet her at the mansion. Saiya - Yo Sienna what's up? Ikki – yeah what's the deal? Sienna – I'm glad you all made it here. I have an important announcement, The new knight just arrived. I want to introduce Angie. Angie- umm hi Ikki – A girl why would we have a girl on our side Angie – "Bite Me" The others tied to contain their laughter Angie – so where are all the sexy men? Ikki – Dumbass Shun – Ikki be nice to her she just got here Just then Angie unleashed a huge burp. Ikki started to crack up laughing. Saiya – that was just wrong Hyoga – so Angie, where are from Angie – America Yo. Angie brought good stuff from America. Shriyu – let's go inside and get aquainted 


	2. Meet angie

Shun – So Angie how old are you? Angie – 14, Angie be a christen, ay favorite sport is baseball, Angie loves Chester Bennington, my favorite food is ketchup Ikki – umm ketchup isn't a food Saiya – You like snakes? Angie – Angie lived with them ever since Angie was 4 Shiryu – you have any siblings Angie – yeah 2 brothers one older who Angie has to call "O Masterful Brother Of Mine Whom Is Better, Stronger, Smarter, And More Poplar Than I'll Ever Be In My Whole Sad, Pathetic Lifetime" and a younger one who Angie calls "Dickweed" Ikki – "I like what you call your older brother" just then Ikki looked at his little brother Shun Shun – No Shun won't call you that! Angie – So green hair is your brother hmm he's kinda cute Ikki – "stay away from Shun" Ikki held Shun closer to himself Shun – why Angie's cool Angie – you think Angie's cool?! You wanna go through rock at some cars with me? Shun – sure 


	3. Urban kayaking

Angie and Shun went to a cliff and threw rocks at cars. Then Shun "accidentally" threw a rock at a police car. The cop came and took the two home. Officer – "does this belong to you?" the officer held out Shun Ikki – yes I'm so sorry Then Ikki took Shun and Angie inside and started yelling at them. Just then Princess Sienna came in. Sienna – why are you yelling at them Ikki? Ikki – the police came and said they threw rocks at his car. Angie whispered something in Shun's ear. Angie and Shun snuck upstairs. Saiya, Shyiru, and Hyoga walked in. Hyoga – Whatcha watchen Angie – Jackass Shun – yeah it's hilarious Angie – Hey Shun wanna come imitate some stunts? Shun – sure don't see why not Shyiru – But before every stunt they tell you not to try it at home Shun – we won't be at home besides when it says that it makes us want to try it even more Hyoga – They mean not to try it at all Saiya – I think I'll go get Ikki Saiya went and told Ikki that Shun and Angie are going to try to imitate some dangerous stunts. Ikki – what I've have to stop them before they get hurt! Ikki found Angie and Shun going Urban Kayaking Ikki – Shun! Angie! What are you doing?! Angie – Urban Kayaking Ikki - WELL, STOP IT BEFORE YOU GET HURT!!!!!! Ikki drug both of them home, and took Shun in the bedroom to talk to him 


	4. Ikki and shun's talk

Ikki, and Shun where in the bedroom talking. Ikki – what where you doing! Shun - Urban Kayaking Ikki – Well I know that but why where doing that? Shun – because they said not to try to imitate the stunts Ikki – They tell you that for a good reason! They don't you to sue them, besides you're too young to watch that. Shun – so what would Shun care Ikki – you may not care, but I do I just don't want you to get hurt. I'm your older brother I just don't want you to get hurt. Shun – that's the problem with you! You're just too over protective of me! Ikki – Shun I just don't want to lose you you're my little bro. And you're the only family I have left Shun – but Ikki Sun just wants to be free and have fun Ikki – stop speaking in third person Shun – okay Ikki – Shun please use better judgment Shun – why Ikki – Because I don't want you to get hurt. Ikki took Shun on his lap and started talking to him more. Ikki – Shun its almost time for dinner let's go get cleaned up. Shun - okay 


	5. Night time fun

Later at dinner, Angie covered all her food in ketchup. Hyoga – Dude that's gross Angie – Angie loves ketchup but not as much as Chester Bennington mmm Chester Bennington (drools) uuuurrrrgggg Saiya – who is Chester Bennington? Angie – Have Any of you herd of Linken Park? All nod Angie – Chester is their lead singer Saiya – Angie did you bring any video games? Angie – Yeah Angie brought a x-box with a complete line of Tom Clancy video games and Angie brought a DVD player and all three Terminators, all the Mission Impossible, The Core, and Signs. After watching Signs Angie slept with a baseball bat. Ikki – Wow Shun maybe you shouldn't watch that movie Shun – "Up Yours!" This Just Made Ikki furious Ikki – What did you say to me? Shun – you herd me Angie – After dinner Angie's going to teepee some houses anyone wanna come? Shun – Sure sounds great Ikki – Ohh sorry Shun and I have plans tonight Shun – really Shun thought we weren't doing any thing ton oww! Saiya – cool count me in Hyoga – me too Shyriu – I'm there Everyone looks at Ikki Ikki – all right all right we can come to Every one cheers every one get's ready for teepeeing and moves out after a long night of teepeeing every one except Angie where exasted. Shun – Angie how can you still have energy left? Angie – Angie's an insomniac 


	6. Ikki's surprise

It was Friday night Ikki – Shun I have to leave this weekend you be ok by yourself? Shun – yeah bye Ikki – bye kiddo Once Ikki left Shun ran to the phone and called Angie. Shun – Ikki's out you know what that means Angie – oooo yeah! Party time. First let's change your image Shun came home with a crew cut, tongue ring, black skater slacks, and a camo t-shirt. Angie – hey shun wanna play some video games and watch some DVDs? Shun – Hells yeah man Angie – Yeah its goanna be dope man All weekend long Angie and Shun played video games and watched DVDs. When Ikki came home Shun was on the bed with a hamster cage stuck around his head, and he was holding a baseball bat. Angie was right next to him with a giant squirt gun. Ikki made Angie go home. Ikki took the bat away from Shun and got the cage off his head. Ikki – have fun? Shun – yeah Ikki – how did you get a cage stuck on your head? Shun – well Angie and Shun Ikki – forget it, just forget it! I don't even want to know. Now get in bed its midnight Shun – Okay, okay The next morning, at breakfast. Ikki – So Shun I can see you had fun this weekend Saiya – Yeah what's with your hair? Shun – Angie convinced me to cut it Shun kindda likes it. Hyoga – Shun you spend way too much time with that girl. Shun – What can Shun say she's my girlfriend Angie lays her head on his solder, and Shun puts his arm around her. Ikki – Shun I'm glad you have a girlfriend, but not with her. She's a bad influence on you. Shun – Like Shun gives a fuck. 


	7. Ikki and Shun's second talk

That afternoon Ikki decided to take Shun out to talk to him. Ikki – Shun I don't want you to go out with Angie. Shun – why? Ikki – just look at yourself you've changed, and it hasn't even been a week since she came here. Shun what if she gets you to do drugs! Shun – that won't happen, she told me when she found out her old boyfriend just smoked one little weed, she beat him up, and now she won't even look at him! Ikki – umm wow that's weird. Shun lets go home I need to talk to you in privet. Shun – ok Ikki and Shun where in their bedroom when Ikki put Shun on his lap. Ikki – Shun, I really love you and I just don't want you to get it trouble. You have to use your common sense! Shun – Shun can't shun sold it. Ikki – stop speaking in third person Shun – Goemen I'll stop Ikki - thank you He softly kisses Shun on the head Ikki – Shun you need more self control And I need to set more limits for you. Shun – that is so fucked up Ikki – SHUN! WATCH YOUR MOUTH YOUNG MAN! Shun – okay goemen 


	8. Shun's accident

Later that day, Angie and Shun went skateboarding. Angie – Wow Shun you're really catching on fast. Shun – thanks Angie – hey Shun wanna board at the station? Shun – dude we're not aloud lets do it! About a hour later an officer brought Angie and Shun to Ikki. Officer – I believe this belongs to you Ikki – sorry sir Ikki took them inside Ikki – you were skateboarding at the police station! Why the hell would you do that. Shun I'm taking your board away till farter notice, you too Angie! Shiryu – got in trouble again huh? Ikki sounded pretty mad. I think you two better apologize. Angie and Shun – Why the fuck would we do that! Shiryu – never mind Hyoga – you to blew it big time you're just lucky Ikki didn't kill you Angie – "Bite Me" Saiya – Ikki's pretty mad. What did you do? Shun – board at the police station Saiya – that was retarded Angie – we know hee hee Sienna – I herd what happened that was a stupid thing to do Shun – exactly why we did it A week later they got their boards back. Angie has convinced Shun to jump over Ikki's car with his board. Angie – you ready Shun? Shun – as ready as I'll ever be Shun almost made it, but slipped up at the last second, and badly cut his forehead. Angie – Shun you alri oh my god your head! When Ikki heard this he ran outside and saw that Shun cut his head. Ikki – Shun get in the car, Angie tell the others I'm taking Shun to the Emergency Room, and come back quickly. On the way to the ER Ikki phoned them. They arrived to the ER and the doctor took in Shun. Ikki – Shun are you okay? Shun – I'm better than okay I got stitches! Ikki – let's go home When they got home everyone was waiting for Shun Saiya – you got stitches? Hyoga – how many? Shiryu – Did it hurt Shun – 7 and no 


	9. Ikki and Shun

That night at dinner: Ikki – Shun I hope you learned your lesson:: Shun – What skateboarding is more funnier after you get stitches? Saiya – Dude are you brain-dead? Shun – most likely:: Shiryu – kid don't you have any common sense? Shun – no Shun sold it:: Saiya – is that even possible Hyoga – for him it is Angie – have you ever stapled your tongue? Every one just stairs at her:: Ikki – Shun you have to stop hanging out with her:: Shun – Shun likes skateboarding:: Ikki – Shun stay on topic, and stop speaking in third person:: Shun – why Shun likes to do that:: Ikki – Because I said so:: Shun – Bustard! Ikki – I heard that! Shun – like Shun gives a fuck:: Ikki – THAT'S IT GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!!!!!! Shun – Shun would like to see you try:: Ikki – gladly:: Once Shun realized what was going through Ikki's head he yipped and jumped on Ikki's lap:: Shun – I'm sorry Ikki. Please don't hurt me. I love you big brother:: Shun gave Ikki the sad puppy eyes, snuggled against him, and cried:: Ikki – Shun stop it, all right, all right you win, you can stay down here:: Saiya – how does he do that? Hyoga – beats me:: Sienna – Shun you need to grow up:: Shun – why:: He snuggles closer to Ikki:: Ikki – Just leave him alone:: After dinner everyone watched TV. After a while Shun fell asleep on Ikki's lap:: Ikki – I better get this kid to bed:: Ikki got Shun in bed and kissed his head softly:: Ikki – Goodnight baby brother:: 


	10. Back to the ER

The next morning Shun woke up. Ikki – well look who's finally up. Shun – what time is it? Saiya – 3:36. Shun – where's Angie? Hyoga – still sleeping. Just then Angie woke up. Angie – Angie's here. Hey Shun wanna go throw rocks at cars. Shun – sure. They where at the cliff throwing rocks at cars for about a hour. Angie – wanna go boarding for a while. Shun – you read my mind. They went boarding for a while when Shun got a bright idea... Shun – Hey Ang wanna see me grind that rail. Angie – Angie would love to. Shun almost made it but fell and broke his arm. Shun – Dude Ang Shun thinks Shun broke his arm! Angie – we better go home. Later at home everyone was wrestling Saiya jumped on Shun. Shun – oww my arm! Ikki – let me see your arm. Saiya you baka! You broke Shun's arm!!! Saiya – Ikki I'm so sorry I didn't mean to! Ikki – come on Shun we're going back to the Emergency Room Later when Ikki and Shun came back from the ER Angie ran up to Shun. Angie – Shun you okay! Shun – yeah Baby Shun's fine. Then the two shared a long tonguekiss. Ikki – Shun stop it! Shun just gave Ikki the finger. Ikki – why you little! Ikki strangled shun Homer style. Angie cracked up laughing. Shiryu – Ikki stop it you'll hurt him. Angie – Ikki stop it! Angie went up and kicked his balls. Ikki – ooooowwwww. Shun – you deserved it. 


	11. Secrets reveild

Angie and Shun where in Angie's bedroom. Angie and Shun were breathing heavily, the bed was shaking. When Ikki walked by, (Just imagine Ikki's face!!) he froze in horror. Ikki – Shun what are you doing in there! I'm coming in now! When Ikki came in he saw Shun and Angie playing HALO 2. Shun stopped jumping on the bed, and look at Ikki. Shun – can Shun help you? Ikki – oh I just thought you were doing some thing else. Shun – Ikki! Shun's shocked you thought we would do something like that! Angie – Angie knows. We would do it in your bed. Ikki – WHAT!!! Shun may I talk to you please. Shun – sure. Our room? Ikki nodded. Ikki – Shun I just don't understand why you keep hanging out with her? Shun – Shun just likes her. Ikki – Shun how many times must I tell to stop speaking in third person. Shun - I'm sorry. It's just that no one seemed to notice me until she came. No one paid attention to me. Shun crawled on to Ikki's lap and buried his face in his chest. Ikki – I get it now. I guess we have been neglecting you a lot lately. I'm sorry Shun. Shun – The more I acted up the more everyone paid attention to me. Shun started to cry. Ikki – shh. It's ok, I'm not mad at you just calm down. Shh it's ok Ikki was rocking Shun, rubbing his back, and soothing him. Pretty soon Shun fell asleep. Ikki gently laid him down and kissed him on his head. At lunch Angie seemed pretty depressed. Shiryu – Angie what's wrong your food isn't covered in ketchup? Angie – It's just that Angie's jealous of Ikki and Shun. Ikki – Why? Angie – You and Shun have a great relationship with each other. My brothers and Angie have a bad relationship. Angie IMed my older brother ,Adam, today and we got in a fight. Yesterday Angie talked to my little brother, Michael, again we got in a fight. You see even if we're half way across the world me still fight. Hyoga – that's just sad. Ikki – which one do you fight with the most? Angie – Adam, the older one. Saiya – how much older is he than you? Angie – We're exactly 11 months apart. Sienna – your pretty close in age. But you two constantly fight. Shun – What about Michael? Angie – Angie just likes picking on him. Shun – how old is he? Angie – 13 


	12. It's time for brotherly bonding, or is i...

A week has passed, and Angie went away on a youth group trip. Ikki and Shun finally had time for brotherly bonding. Shun – Ikki save me! Shiryu is going to kill me! Ikki – I'm coming, I'm coming. Now why is he going to kill you? Shun – He doesn't like my pranks. Ikki picked up Shun. Shiryu came to a complete halt when he saw Ikki. Shiryu – Ikki!! I wasn't going to kill Shun. I was going to make him cease to exist. Saiya – You can't kill him alone! Hyoga – That's right we want to kill him too! Shun – Ikki don't let them hurt me! Princess Sienna walked in with green hair. Sienna – Ikki! Your little bratty brother switch me shampoo with green hair dye!!!! Everyone fell on the floor laughing! Shun started to choke on his on saliva! Ikki – Shun you ok? Shun – I don't know aaaccckkk *cough chough* Ikki was patting Shun's back. Shun – thanks Ikki. Sienna – Now to deal with that little brat. Ikki – leave Shun alone.  
  
The next day Shun woke up, and climbed on Ikki's lap. Shun – Ikki I don't feel good. Ikki put his hand on Shun's forehead. Ikki – Shun!!!!! You're burning up!! Let's get you back to bed, come on I'll carry you. Shun just moaned. Ikki got Shun upstairs and laid him in bed. Ikki – Hey baby, do you need me to get you anything? Shun – no. Ikki – Ok I'll be back in 15 minutes to check on you. Shun fell back asleep, and Ikki went back downstairs. Where he met up with the others. Shiryu – Hey Ikki, where's Shun? Ikki – asleep. Saiya – You want me to go wake him up? Ikki – No he's pretty sick to day. Hyoga – Poor kid. What's wrong with him? Ikki – 103 fever. Saiya – Wow that's pretty high. Want us to help you? Ikki – Sure I could use some help. I've got to check on him right now. Do you guys want to come? All – Sure Ikki - ok come with me. 


	13. Brotherly bonding part1

Ikki – hey Shun you feeling any better? Shun just moaned. Saiya – hey kiddo. Hyoga – Ikki told us you're sick. Shiryu – You want us to help? Shun – (Shun's voice was very quite and horse) No I only want Ikki. Ikki – I think he just wants me for a while. You can just go downstairs. Ikki picked up Shun and gently rocks him. Ikki – you want any thing? Shun shakes his head. Ikki – okay then I'll be downstairs if you need me. Shun – Ikki wait! Don't leave me! Ikki – you want me to take you down stairs with me? Shun nods. Ikki – Ok. Ikki carries shun downstairs, and sees Sienna. Sienna – I heard Shun is sick. Do you want me to help? Shun – No. Ikki carries Shun into the TV Room. He grabs the remote, and sits down with Shun on his lap. After about a hour Shun falls asleep. Ikki – finally he's asleep. Ikki laid Shun on the couch, gave him a pillow, put a blanket over him, and kissed him on the forehead. Ikki - sleep well baby brother.  
  
Two days later Shun felt better, and jumped on Ikki's lap Shun – Hia big brother! Ikki – I can see you're felling better. Shun – Yup better than ever! So you up for some brotherly bonding? Ikki – sure am! 


	14. Appinditice, brothely bonding, and air h...

Ikki and Shun have been doing some brotherly bonding for days now. On Friday Shun started to get cramps in the lower right side of his stomach. Ikki – Shun what's the matter? Are you ok? Shun – I don't know, but I'm feeling weak. Ikki – come on let's go home. Maybe someone else will know what's wrong. When they got home Shiryu checked out Shun, and made a startling discovery. Shiryu – Ikki I'm afraid Shun has appendicitis. He has to go to the hospital to get his appendix removed. Ikki – what are you serious! Ikki and Shun went to the hospital to get Shun's appendix removed. After getting his appendix removed Shun had to stay in the hospital for a day. Nurse – Ikki, Shun is doing fine, do you want to see him? Ikki – yes. The nurse led Ikki to Shun's room. Shun – hey Ikki! Ikki – I can see you're feeling better. Shun – yup I got stitches again, you wanna see! Ikki – No I rather keep my lunch. One day latter Ikki and Shun went home, but first they had to make a few stops. (hee hee) They came home at 3 in the mourning. The next day Ikki and Shun went downstairs. Saiya – Well look who's home. Ikki's hair was just as short as Shun's, had some tattoos, wore camo skater pants, a pierced lip, tongue, eye brow, and had his left ear pierced 7 times, and he was wear a black t-shirt. Shiryu – Ikki! Did you get drunk or some thing? Ikki – No, we're not dead are we. Hyoga – Hey, isn't Angie coming back today? Shun – 10:30 tonight. At 10:30 Angie came home. She just plopped down on the couch and fell asleep. The next mourning, Saiya saw Angie sleeping on the couch, he took an air horn and put it by Angie's ear. Hyoga – Saiya that is a bad idea. Shiryu – He's right you don't want to make her mad. Shun – She's scary when she's mad. Ikki – She beat up her old boyfriend, and he was on the football team. Sienna – Saiya don't do it. Saiya didn't care what they said. He went ahead and blew the air horn in her ear. Angie – AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAIYA WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM ? ANGIE WILL KILL YOU NOW! Angie beat up Saiya, ad the others found him upside-down, and half way through the ceiling .  
  
. 


	15. Evilnessessess

When the others saw Saiya they just fell on the floor laughing. Ikki –We talked it over, and we're not helping you out! Hyoga – Yeah you pretty much deserved it. Saiya – Wait! Come back! I'm sorry! Ikki! Shun! Hyoga! Sienna! Shiryu! Someone please help me!!! Shiryu – do you think we should help him? All – No. Saiya was left hanging there for a hour until he fell through. Saiya – WHY DID'T YOU HELP ME???? Shun – You deserved it. Saiya – Why you little! Shun hid behind Ikki for protection. Ikki – Trying to kill my baby brother again are you now? Saiya – Umm no. Hyoga – ya sure about that? Just then Angie walks by and hits Saiya on the head with a bat. Shiryu – Saiya, when will you learn? Saiya – probably never. Angie – yo it's chow time! Shun – yeah Shun's hungry! At lunch everyone was eating peacefully until Shun decided to throw his plate at Shiryu's head, and Angie threw her plate at Hyoga then a big food fight came. Then Sienna walked in, and practically bit Ikki's head off. Sienna – Ikki! How could you let this happen? Ikki – easy. Sienna – I came here to tell you guys that you're going back to school. Angie – NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ikki – why? Sienna – you need something to do. You'll start next week. 


	16. school

All the knights and Angie went to school. Angie and Ikki were sophomores, (Angie was advanced up 2 grades and Ikki was held back twice. Shiryu was advanced up one grade) Shiryu was a freshman, and Shun, Saiya, and Hyoga went in the 8th grade.  
  
Angie- Hey Ikki it looks like we have a lot of classes together.  
  
Ikki – May be this won't be so bad after all.  
  
Shun – Wait! You, Shiryu, and Angie will be in different schools!  
  
Shiryu – Yeah. The High School and Middle School are separated.  
  
Shun – Reheeheeheally  
  
Saiya – Aww, the bus came(  
  
On the bus the gang sat in the back. Shun sat next to Ikki, while Angie sat on Shun's lap. Saiya and Hyoga sat next to each other, and Shiryu sat next to some kid sleeping. The high School students got off first. Then the Middle School.  
  
Angie – This is gong to suck...  
  
Ikki – Big time. So Ang who's your 1st hour teacher?  
  
Angie – Mr. Saito Ikki - Same here, then I have Miss. Samura, Mrs. Iwomoto, Ms. Kagehisa, Mr. Hemora, Mr. Sato, and Mr. Tagouro.  
  
Angie – Me too. Except Angie has Mrs. Takanaka for 5th hour.  
  
Ikki –Dude, we have almost every class together.  
  
Angie and Ikki enter Mr. Saito's class, after checking in with the office.  
  
Saito – Welcome, you must be the new students Ikki... and excuse me how do you pronounce your name?  
  
Angie – An-gee  
  
Saito – Thank you Miss. Angie.  
  
Angie – [whispering to Ikki] Boy he has a shiny head Angie wonders if it's natural Or he oils it.  
  
Ikki – [ whispering back] Considering how shiny it is, I would say both.  
  
Ikki and Angie snicker.  
  
Shiryu looked at his schedule, '1st Grammar- Mrs. Kakashka, 2nd Foreign Language – Mr. Miogi, 3rd History – Miss. Uramashi, 4th Fine Arts- Ms. Uratogi, 5th hour Practical Art – Mr. J, 6th Algebra – Mr. Gero, and 7th Mrs. T.  
  
Shiryu – Well better get to first hour.  
  
Mrs. Kakashka – Hi you must be Shiryu please have a seat.  
  
Saiya, Hyoga & Shun had all the same classes, Mr. Kuwabara, Miss. Uramishama, Mr. Rakyuki, Miss. Kurama, Mr. Miller, Ms. Sato, and Mr. Iwomoto.  
  
The three boys hurried to class.  
  
Mr. Kuwabara – Ah you must be the new boys. Hyoga, Saiya, and Shun.  
  
Hyoga– [they were running to get to class and were panting] yes...  
  
Saiya- that's...  
  
Shun - ...Us  
  
The rest of the day went well for the gang. 


	17. School2

Mr. Tagouro – Mr. Ikki would you like to tell the class what is so funny?  
  
Ikki – Umm. Is this a rhetorical question?  
  
Angie- [yells at a boy who is bugging her] No Angie won't make out with you!  
  
Tagouro – Mr. Jiro! Out to the hall now!  
  
Angie to Ikki – Angie has a detention  
  
Ikki – what it's only the second day. Me too wow!  
  
Shun – Aww man! A detention already! Ikki's going to kill me!!!  
  
Hyoga – Dude me too!  
  
Saiya – same here bro.  
  
The four of them served their detention.  
  
Shun – God! Mr. Miller hates me!!  
  
Hyoga – I know he has it in for ya!  
  
Saiya – He hates everyone, but mostly Shun.  
  
Ikki – Who hates Shun.  
  
Saiya – our math teacher, Mr. Miller.  
  
Angie – Angie has great pranks for him then!!  
  
Ikki – so Shun you got a detention huh?  
  
Shun – Yeah. Got it for hanging doughnuts on my person!  
  
Ikki – Got mine for drawing naked ladies in class!  
  
Saiya – Got mine for encouraging others to fly.  
  
Hyoga – Xeroxing my ass.  
  
Angie – Calling Mr. Tagouro "Hot Cakes"  
  
Hyoga – Are you serious!!! How stupid can you get?  
  
Angie – yeah!!! 


	18. About me

To brief you in I have serious mental problems, my room is padded, I take sleepy time pills, I have to wear a human muzzle, I want Chester Bennington to rape me along with Shun and Hiei! Please read this for I have a sick twisted mind! Someone rape me. I have small tits. I spent most of my life in a padded box. I can't come within 55 feet of duct tape. Rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape!! 


	19. Detention1

The next day when the knights got home their sensei's were there;)  
  
Crystal Knight – Hyoga I heard you got detention? What did you do?  
  
Hyoga – I can't play with nerve gas.  
  
Ikki – Ha ha!  
  
June – Shun what did you do?  
  
Shun – Shun can't eat things for money!  
  
Angie – Angie doesn't have Diplomatic Immunity .  
  
Ikki – I can't draw naked ladies in class.  
  
Shiryu – I can't barf unless I'm sick  
  
Saiya – I can't Xerox my ass.  
  
Marin – Gee I wonder why?  
  
Saiya –Me too.  
  
Shun – Shun can't skateboard in the halls, the boys room isn't a water park, Shun has to return the Seeing Eye dog.  
  
Angie – Angie can't call the teacher hot cakes, conduct my own fire drills, and Angie can't instigate revolution.  
  
Ikki – I can't drive the principal's car, call Mr. Takinaka spud head, and expose the ignorance of the faculty..  
  
Saiya – Goldfish can't bounce, I can't charge admission to the restroom, and a burp is not an answer.  
  
Hyoga – I can't encourage others to fly, I can't hang doughnuts on my person, and I can't sell school property.  
  
Shiryu – Hamsters can't fly, I don't have a website called myass.net, and I can't talk about the 12in. pianist.  
  
CK – You sure you have a brain?  
  
Hyoga – No(  
  
June – Shun that is so immature!  
  
Shun – Exactly  
  
Marin – Saiya how can you be so stupid?  
  
Saiya – Easily  
  
Shiryu's sensei – Shiryu I thought you knew better!  
  
Shiryu – Me too. 


	20. Good bye

There was only 3 weeks of school when all of them got expelled.  
  
Angie – My time here is up Angie has to go back to St. Louis.  
  
Saiya – What already?  
  
Angie – Fraid so, man  
  
Ikki – I was just starting to like you. Please don't leave.  
  
Angie – Angie has to. Angie has family  
  
Shiryu – We'll miss you.  
  
Hyoga – yeah dude, you have to stay.  
  
Angie – sorry.  
  
Shun – Will we ever see each other again?  
  
Angie – Yeah, Angie will come visit you during summer vacation.  
  
Shun – I'll miss you.  
  
A taxi comes and takes Angie to the airport, she boards the plane a goes home, where she is greeted by her family. Shun was pretty upset that Angie left.  
  
Shun – It's not fair Ikki, why did she have to leave?  
  
Ikki – She said she'd come back.  
  
With that Ikki and Shun watched the sun set.  
  
~~~THE END~~~ 


End file.
